


Frathouse Omega

by SleepDepraved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Facials, Group Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Pack Bonding, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf!Stiles, pack orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDepraved/pseuds/SleepDepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until an omega’s pheromones spark an orgy among frat brothers.</p><p>--</p><p>OR the one where Stiles is an omega about to go into heat and he approaches the town's werewolf fraternity to breed him good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck to I write these things? Oh well, enjoy anyway.
> 
> Stiles is 18, and everyone else is a bit older.

Stiles knocked nervously on the door of the Lambda Upsilon Kappa fraternity. It was only 6am so the house was quiet; the ΛYK brother’s probably sleeping. The Lambdas, as they liked to be called were the only werewolf fraternity on campus. Unofficially of course since the general public didn’t know about werewolves. But if you did know, then you could guess by its name. It was named after the first three letters of Lycoan (Λυκάων), the mythological Greek king who was turned into a wolf by Zeus. Stiles knew because he was a werewolf, even if he wasn’t a member of the fraternity. He’s hoping to join once he starts college in the fall, but official rushing can wait. Today he’s here for a totally different reason, one that was getting away from him. He knocks again louder.

“Coming, Jesus,” he hears someone swear from inside before then the door swings open. “What do you want? Do you know what time it is?” a hunky man whisper shouts at him. The fine specimen of werewolf before him is in nothing but boxer shorts, and Stiles spends a little too long gawking at his well-defined muscles on lightly tanned skin, chest hair, thick arms. Oh my, this was too much in his current state.

“Hi… I’m Stiles,” he stammers out when he realises the sexy man is staring at him. He looks back into those green hazel specked eyes, noticing the man furrowing his thick dark eyebrows questioningly. “I’m an omega. I need help,” he finishes.

The beautiful half-naked stubbly man dips his nose just past the doorway and sniffs conspicuously before his eyes go wide and he moves to the side to let Stiles in. Once Stiles in inside and the door closed, the man grabs his shoulder and pulls Stiles close to take a longer sniff. “You’re close to heat.”

The rumble of the man’s voice sends a current straight to Stiles’ crotch; his inner wolf is squirming to submit. He lets his nose press into the man’s naked chest and takes a deep breath. “Alpha…” he chokes. It’s a faint smell he could barely pick up from outside. The whole yard, and now the inside of the house, smelled of alpha and betas alike, so Stiles couldn’t really pick out the hunk’s scent from the doorway alone. Pressed into the torso tough, it was all he could smell now.

“Derek, who’s at the door?” a voice comes from the stairs as a dark skinned werewolf patters down the steps. This man is in a t-shirt and striped pyjama pants.

“I found this guy at the door. Omega. He’s going into heat soon,” Derek tells the his frat brother.

“Mmm. Please alpha… Derek. I need someone,” Stiles whimpers into Derek’s chest. He wants to be more coherent, but he can feel the tell-tale warmth growing under his skin. In an hour or so, he’ll be in a heat daze that will last a few days.

“Really? An Omega,” the dark skinned werewolf growls seductively, his eyes flashing amber. Beta then.

The dark growl sends Stiles instincts to grab onto Derek more. He wants an alpha if he can help it. Needs a knot. He whimpers into the alpha’s chest, sticking out his tongue to taste the werewolf’s sweat, working against the grains of his chest hairs.

“Jesus!” Derek curses as he keens his chest into the tongue’s motion. “Stop growling Boyd, you’re putting him on edge.” When the beta does as he’s told, Derek continues as best he can, quivering around the soft licks, “Why did you come here little one?” He says the last word with all the delicateness of a wolf calming a tiny mouse. When all the omega does is continue licking into his chest, he asks in a sharper tone, injecting some alpha command into his voice, “Listen to me omega.” Derek was trying his best. He’d only met one other omega before since they were very rare.

Stiles whimpers and curls his head into the man’s armpits. “Needed to find an alpha. Close to heat. Want to breed,” he whines.

“So you came to the werewolf frat house?” Derek demands incredulously. “There are a dozen werewolves in this house. Two of us are alphas. Are you mad?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Yes alpha. Heat,” he says like that’s all the reason he needed to run into the lion’s den. He wraps his mind around one of the things Derek said. “Two alphas? Mmmmmm…” he moans.

“Fuck Derek, you brought an omega in here? Not cool,” a shorter, tan skinned boy with a crooked jaw lumbers down the stairs into the living area.

“Shut up Scott,” Boyd snaps. “We don’t discriminate against omegas.” Even though there are no omegas in the fraternity, there are two omega sisters in the Lambda sorority at the other side of the student town, including Boyd’s girlfriend Erica. Technically, omegas are allowed to join, an honour even, but they’re rare to begin with and none have ever applied.

Scott winces sheepishly. “I mean he didn’t warn us. It’s worse for an alpha you know. I was asleep then I woke up to this. Derek, dude. Is the omega in heat?”

Derek is ignoring Scott and patting Stiles slowly as the smaller boy licks the skin around his nipples. “One of you call Laura. We need someone to take him. I can’t… I’m—“ he manages to stammer while the boy in his arms mouths as the nubs. He growls when he feels teeth scrape the sensitive tips.

“No, no. I need you alpha. Don’t send me away,” Stiles begs.

“I can’t little one. If you stay here, someone will breed you by accident,” Derek says, voice straining. 

Stiles nods frantically. “That’s why I came here. Want to breed. Want pups,” he whines. Stiles looks around and spots Scott. “How about him? Maybe he will breed me anumph—“ He is cut off when Derek pulls him back closer.

“No, if you want to be bred then we can both breed you. Give you more chance of pups. You want that little omega? You can take two alpha knots?” Derek groans as he rests his mouth on the top of Stiles’ head.

“Hey no fair. Why do you guys get to fuck him just because you’re an alpha?” a tall blonde demands, emerging from a room with a honey skinned man.

“Only alphas can breed an omega Jackson,” Scott scoffs, as he moves nearer to Stiles and Derek.

“Yeah but both Danny and I want in on the fucking part. Is that too much to ask? We’ve never been with an omega before.” Jackson snarls back, nodding to Danny next to him.

“I say we all get to fuck him,” Boyd succinctly puts forward.

“He came to the house so it’s only fair,” Danny nods, like they’re taking a vote.

Scott thinks about it as he looks at Derek scenting the other boy. The omega is slim, common among omegas or so he’s heard. His fair skin is covered in small beauty marks especially around his cheeks. The cute upturned nose and pink of his cupid’s bow lips moaning around the sensation of Derek’s stubble rubbing on him. If the boy is to be believed, he came to the frat house at the cusp of his heat so as to be bred. Soon he will be in a heat haze for a couple of days and surely Derek and him couldn’t fuck the boy for 3 days straight. They had classes. “Derek?” he asks his fraternity co-president.

“Huh? What? Oh, fine… As long as I get to knot Stiles first, and many, many times later, I don’t care who else fucks him.” It could be good for fraternity bonding experience too. Sharing an omega fosters brotherhood. Normally they wouldn’t share sex partners, not more than any other fraternity bro would. Maybe here and there are parties. But a male omega was a rare find, the whore of the werewolf world. All they wanted to do was get fucked and knotted. In the old days, they’d routinely got passed around the members of the pack so that everyone could have a go. “Fuck I wonder if he goes here. We should get him to join the frat.”

Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement. They’ve heard of some fraternities having male omegas. They were legendary. If they got a male omega to join them, they’d be the envy of Lambda chapters across the country.

“So his name is Stiles? That’s… weird.” Scott rubs his head feeling lightheaded. He shakes off the wooziness and looks at the others, “So, I’ll knot him after Derek, Then everyone gets a turn fucking him.” Scott doesn’t know what makes him say the next words but the air in the house seems almost saturated with _omegabreedcuntslick_. “How about you Danny? You going to finally let me fuck you huh? You’ve been so selfish, only letting Jackson and Ethan fuck your tight ass,” Scott growls seductively, flashing his eyes at Danny.

Danny blushes, squirming where he stands. “Maybe. You know I’m not an omega right?”

“We know Danny,” Boyd hums, clearly liking where this was going. The house was definitely being filled by omega pheromones, making all of them horny and on edge.

“Yeah sexy, we know. But you like giving it up like an omega. Seems only fair that everyone gets to try fucking you once,” Scott reasons, eyes still red.

“I said maybe,” Danny whispers shyly as Jackson puts his arms around his waist.

The scent of arousal fills the room and Stiles whined in approval as Derek picks him up and placed him on the nearby couch. “Someone call Isaac, Jordan and The Twins. They’re gonna wanna get in on this,” the alpha instructs the others as he pulls his boxer shorts off, revealing his long hard aching cock. Stiles began wriggling in anticipation as Derek aimed the tip of his dick at the omega’s lips. When it touches the soft pouty warmth, he feels tiny licks on the head and moans loudly, rumbling the walls of the house as he eased his cock into the boy’s mouth. “Yeah baby, suck that alpha cock. Get it slick before I put it inside your cunt.

Jackson puts his hands on Danny’s shoulders and pushes the boy down. “Kneel Danny. Get me ready so we can fuck that omega’s tight boy pussy after Derek and Scott.” Danny gets on his knees and pulls Jackson’s pyjamas down, revealing a thick pink cock, which he happily licks up and down, moaning. Boyd moves to his other side, and when his thick dark meat comes into Danny’s view, the boy on his knees turns his head to suck on the veiny shaft. “Erica won’t mind” Jackson asks curiously.

“No, she likes licking pussy too much. She won’t care,” Boyd moans through Danny’s ministrations.

Scott returns from his phone calls with the other brothers living across the campus. “The others are making their way down. Jordan is particularly excited. Apparently this omega _Stiles_ is the Sheriff’s son.” Jordan was interning at Sheriff’s Department for his final semester of Criminal Justice. He really looked up to the man. “He’s had fantasies about Stiles’ mouth. I told him if he hurries, he’ll ever be able to get here before the heat really sets in, and Stiles might even recognise him while they fuck”

Derek could barely hear what Scott said, nodding but tuning him out. The omega’s mouth was slippery and warm. Talented licks flitted all over his rigid shaft.

“Are you going to use his mouth all day? C’mon Derek. Hurry up and fuck him so we can all get our turn,” Scott complained, getting impatient.

Derek starts undressing the omega, refusing to pull his cock out of the warm mouth he’s face fucking. He gets the boys pants off but leaves the shirt, not wanting to pull it over he omega’s arms, which would mean having to free his dick from the mouth that was sucking him. He reaches over and brushes his hands over the omega’s hard cock before sticking his index finger into the slick cunt. Stiles has a pretty sizeable dick for an omega, or maybe those were just false rumours. It’s not like he’s seen one in person. Still, the real prize was the boy’s warm slippery hole, so rich with slick and warm from the omega’s growing heat. Finally, he pulls his throbbing member out of Stiles’ mouth with a pop, lifts the whining omega up to reposition him with the ass facing him.

Scott moves excitedly when he sees that Stiles’ mouth is available. He’s been stroking his hard cock through his pants while watching Derek work. Now he dips his own rod into the warm mouth and groans. “This is what I’m talking about.”

Derek buries his mouth into Stiles’ ass and licks at the hole, slurping up the addictive taste of omega heat juices. As he does so, Stiles moans deeply, vibrating Scott’s hard length, making the other alpha wolf snarl in pleasure. From the corner of his eyes, Derek can see Boyd and Jackson crowding around a kneeling Danny, as the submissive beta gleefully licks at each cock in turn. The whole scene in the room is too much for him and he can feel his knot aching to play. He sticks his tongue as deep as he can one last time before pulling it out of Stiles’ boy pussy and aligns the head of his cock. “I’m going to be the first to breed you omega. Just remember my name when you’re full of my pups. I’m going to claim you tight cunt and fill you up like a good omega.” He begins to push in slowly, the tight rim opening up for him.

“Derrekkk Aaahhfm —“ Stiles moans around Scott’s hard length as Derek enters him.

The door opens and three boys spill inside. “Oh fuck, you guys weren’t kidding,” Aiden laughs as he promptly starts to undress, clearly hyped from the trip over.

“Look at you Stiles, so slutty taking two alpha cocks from both ends, what would your father say?” Jordan smirks as he moves closer to get a better look of Derek’s thick cock moving in and out of Stiles’ hole, the tight ring stretching and pulsing as the length moves in an out. 

“Nevermind the omega, look at you Dan! Sucking two cocks,” Ethan says in awe, moving around the couches so he can get to where Danny is giving out blowjobs to his frat brothers.

“I wanna see what Ethan loves so much about this mouth,” Aiden says as he sticks he squeezes between Boyd and Jackson and offers Danny his dick. The boy on his knees pops off the other cocks and swallows Aiden down as far as he can. “Jeeezus. Oh fuck.”

The frat house is filled with joyous moans and Derek is pleased. If this is what it’s like to have an omega, then sign him up. He’ll claim this boy as his own, and have an omega for life. His body lights up like he’s having the strongest high in his life, hopped up on wolfsbane tea or something he doesn’t even know. He can feel the base of his cock expanding and pulsing in the warmth of Stiles’ passage. “Oh fuck, I’m going to knot you Stiles. Perfect omega. Gonna breed your raw cunt. Gonna be a father once I put my pups inside you,” he growls out as he bends over to kiss at Stiles’ throat. Just above him he can hear the omega moaning, still sucking his co-president’s dick. “Look at you sucking Scott. Such a good omega. Can I bite you baby? I want to claim you as mine. My omega. I promise to share you Stiles. You can suck whoever you want, take anyone’s knot, as long as you say you’ll be my omega,” he’s begging now as he feels his release approaching.

Scott pulls his cock out of Stiles’s lips. “Answer him omega. Answer Derek.”

Stiles just nods as his tongue frantically tries to reach for Scott’s penis. When Scott just pulls it past his reach one too many times, he turns to Derek and whines, “Yeah, bite me. Claim me Derek!”

Derek kisses Stiles deeply and groans finally as his knot starts to expand. Both werewolves’ cry out, Derek because his impending release promises to be the biggest of his life, Stiles because his tiny rim is being stretched behind his imagination. Derek picks a nice spot near the omega’s neck and bites down hard. Stiles screams as Derek starts coming, locked inside his omega’s hole, he pulses as his come coats the walls of the tight passage. “Fuck so good, so good, perfect omega. I’m going to be a dad! I’m breeding your hole!” He says tearing, as his body keeps spasming.

Above them, Scott cries out in ecstasy. The scene before him was too incredible, his body has surged to release. He holds jerks his length one last time and then holds his cock steady as ropes of hot come spurt onto Derek’s and Stiles’ faces. 

Derek’s shocked face doesn’t last before he is licking up the white liquid from Stiles’ face, kissing it between their lips. He’s never tasted a boy’s semen before but in this moment it feels like his friend has presided over the claiming of his omega in the most visceral way possible. He begins to move his knot around inside Stiles, jerking out small bits of come that remain, which elicits moans from the omega.

As Derek reaches his hands between them and touch the hard length poking into his belly, it is too much for Stiles and he comes too, dripping small streams of omega come between them, creating a sticky mess. Derek continues to lick at the bite. This is it, he has claimed, and probably bred this omega. His family would be so proud that he’s found a rare omega like Stiles.

Scott leans his softening cock on Stiles head and the boy leans up to suck the sensitive flesh into his mouth, cleaning it. Below Derek is just licking and breathing at the mark, not bothered that his newly claimed mate was still mouthing at someone else. Why would he, Scott supposes. He did promise Stiles that he would be an open minded alpha. Scott is almost jealous even if he doesn’t think he is ready for a mate himself. Still, Derek got himself a catch—such a pretty and slutty male omega. Stiles finally lets his soft member go, and Scott pulls his pants up, letting Derek cuddle the smaller man. It’s a short breather because once Stiles’ heat comes into full force, there won’t be anything but fucking and knotting for a few days. He moves to in an armchair to wait for Derek’s knot to go down and keeps himself hard by looking at Danny still giving four guys head.

Nearby, Jordan is still slowly stroking his hard member surveying the room. It’s always been his style to take things slow. He likes to edge his cock for hours before coming so this was really just the start for him. Jordan strolls over to where Derek is still knotted in Stiles and sits on the armrest next to where the omega’s head is resting. He brushes his hands softly over Stiles’ cheek and looks into the Derek’s eye for confirmation. When the alpha nods, Jordan guides Stiles’ languid mouth to the tip of his dick. “Hello Stiles. I’m Jordan, remember? Parrish? I intern at the station sometimes.” When Stiles eyes light up in recognition, he continues. “Congratulations on being claimed. Can you please suck my cock. Just the tip for now okay?” Stiles nods and opens his lips slightly so that Jordan can slip his cockhead in.

This is the scene that Isaac walks into, the frat house living room thick with omega heat scent. Dammit he should have gotten here earlier. Oh well, if the call from Scott was right, then this is just the start of a 3-day fuck fest. No need to rush. Maybe he’ll make breakfast. 

As Isaac walks to the kitchen, he passes by Danny getting ready for a four-person bukkake facial from the others, mouth open with his tongue sticking out as the others jerk themselves to completion on his face. For a moment Danny looks shocked, like he’s got no idea how he ended up on his knees servicing his friends, but in a moment the omega heat pheromones saturating the air calms him down as he licks around the cocks in front of him, listening to the boys above whine and curse. Boyd is just standing there, spent cock in his hand, breathing hard while he recovers. Jackson is rubbing his wet cockhead all over Danny’s cheek making a mess while the boy tries his best to lick it. Ethan and Aiden have their hands just on Danny’s shoulder, but are leaned into each other kissing and swallowing their twin’s tongue.

The scent finally gets to Isaac and he abandons breakfast and briskly walks up to Danny, nudging Boyd and Jackson out of the way. “Erm… Suck me,” he asks softly to which Danny doesn’t skip a beat and starts bobbing his mouth over yet another cock. The sensations of the tongue and throat swiping up and down his length brings Isaac to the edge quickly. He’d been stewing in pheromones since he walked in and it only got worse as he stirred the pancake batter “This is going to be a quickie,” he apologises, but Danny just moans happily and starts pumping his own dick. Moments later, Isaac is coming down his friend’s throat as the other boy expertly swallows every drop that splashes into his mouth. A deep guttural hum and Danny is coming onto the floor.

Scott looked at Danny’s swollen lips and resolved to make sure he had a turn with the boy later, maybe even one of the others. That Ethan could probably use a good fuck. And he’d love to wipe that smug look off Jackson’s face as he knotted that ass’ asshole. After he knotted Stiles that is. He turned back to where Derek was still bound in the omega and Jordan was dipping his tip in and out of the boys mouth.

It’s a good thing Derek claimed that kid. Omega heat pheromones is awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. Sorry. I've just been so busy, so this is my first fic update for 2 months. I've got rough drafts and semi finished stories all over my desktop and I'm only just getting back to them. But hey, better late then never.
> 
> Scott/Jackson/Liam -- This is an odd pairing (grouping?), but I swear it's hot.
> 
> Un-beta'd. I'm sorry if you see typos. I tried to read it over, but at the end of the day, I just wanted to get it out there.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

It’s sometime too early in the morning when Scott is awoken by the tell-tale moans from the room next door. In his sleepy haze, he can just about make out the little mewls from the lithe Omega, and the uncharacteristically gentle groans of encouragement from his fraternity’s Co-Alpha.

Dizzy arousal replaces his tiredness and he can feel the effects of residual omega pheromones starting to kick in. He smirks lazily at the sensation of blood pooling at his groin. Stretching his spent body, he slowly gets up out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. Why bother when you’re just gonna have to take it off again.

The last couple of days has been a litany of ad hoc fuck sessions between the frat brothers – riding the wave of omega heat pheromones. Well… for those who stayed in the house anyway.

Boyd’s reaction to the post-heat couple of days was to go and hang out at his girlfriend Erica’s house because he just needed to spend time with her after days apart fucking other people. And who knows where Aiden & Ethan took Danny, but he wasn’t going to message them to ask – probably fucking somewhere, cementing their recent realisation that Aiden was more than happy to add his brother’s sometimes-lover into a ménage throuple relationship. Good for them. Scott wasn’t a prude or anything, but it can’t be healthy for twins to be in a sexual relationship with each other and not have a third-person; it’s too… masturbatory.

Scott would never say it outright to anyone but Derek, but it was good to be an alpha. Dynamic rights and political correctness aside, there were many obvious perks to being at the top of the food chain – for one, betas seem to be far more susceptible to omega pheromones, so his beta brothers had a much more submissive streak during the three-days of Stiles’ heat. And with Derek in a protective newly mated state, that left Scott to have his pick of fucking his friends, even going so far as semi-knotting Isaac. God, that boy could scream. Speaking of which…

Scott lightly opens Derek’s door and peeks in. Immediately he notices glowing red eyes glaring back at him. Derek had stilled from pounding into Stiles to growl suspiciously at Scott. On the other side of him, his little omega mate was whining in displeasure from the sudden stop. Scott raises his hand in surrender. He didn’t want to fuck Stiles anyway… well, okay no he did, but he knew that he didn’t have a chance now that Derek had staked his claim. The most his co-alpha might allow was maybe Stiles’ mouth, and not without some warning. No, Scott was more interested in letting the omega scent out of Derek’s room to float around the house. Although it wasn’t as strong as heat time, it was close enough after that it still carried some potency as an aphrodisiac. In fact, in some ways it was better since he could keep his composure a little more, and not be so scent drunk.

He hears a whimper and sees that Derek has returned to pushing his rigid length back into his mate, so he turns around and heads towards the hallway. Its dark so he lets the red glow bleed into his irises so he can see the doors to the other rooms as clearly as day. On top of that, he can see the tendrils of Stile’s omega pheromones stringing around in the air, spreading about – another benefit of being an alpha: alpha sight. Surveying the doors like he’s shopping in the supermarket isle, he thinks on his options. He could fuck Isaac – always a solid choice. The boy clearly loved cock, and also clearly has a thing for him. But Isaac shared his room with Jordan, who was really more of a top. Sure he let Scott fuck him too during the peak of Stiles’ heat, but Scott doubted that Jordan would be as keen on that becoming a regular thing. He might leave that for another time… maybe during Stiles’ next heat. The door across from them housed Jackson, alone for the moment because his roommate Danny was out somewhere with the twins. And the door on the further end led to his stepbrother Liam’s room. Liam had been away for most of the fuckfest, busy on a study camp. The day he got back was the tail-end of the whole shebang, so apart from some fooling around with Isaac a little, Liam didn’t really get to do much.  
‘Well, that won’t do will it,’ Scott thinks to himself, smirking, having a devious ideas as he walks up to Jackson’s door. He opens the door and enters, not really careful about being quiet. Jackson always was a heavy sleeper. He taps the sleeping boy’s chest.

“Mmm… wha? Whaddya want McCall?” Jackson slurs as he is woken up to a naked and erect Scott.

Scott doesn’t reply. He just waits for the hints of omega scent to waft into Jackson’s room, watching the moment when the blonde boy’s eyes widen slightly before whispering, “Derek and Stiles are going at it again. Horny. So… I was thinking... isn’t it a shame that Liam hasn’t really gotten in on much of the action?” He waits a moment longer for the implication to hit Jackson. “So… whaddya say? Wanna help me fuck my baby brother?”

Jackson shudders as the omega scent flitters into his room. “Fuck, McCall.”

Scott grins. “No. Fuck, Liam.” Seeing Jackson hobbling out from under his sheets, Scott turns around to walk out of the room and down the hall, confident that Jackson will follow. He then opens Liam’s door gently and enters. Seeing his stepbrother still asleep and unaware, he move over to the other side of the younger boy’s bed and hears Jackson enter the room. He looks up at the other man and nods.

Jackson slowly loosens his pyjamas drawstring, his big dick already hardening under the slack material, judging by the tent at the crotch.

"C'mere Jax," Scott semi-whispered. "Let’s show Liam a good time."

Jackson scoots closer as Scott moves to stand near to Liam’s head. “Wait,” he tells Jackson, and the other boy freezes just as he got closer. Scott flashes his eyes red, and sees that the omega pheromones was slowly permeating the air around them. Below the, Liam, still asleep, is starting to fidget. “Pull back his sheets,” Scott instructs Jackson, and the boy complies, pulling away Liam’s blanket. Underneath, they can see the clear outline of the sleeping boy’s cock hardening in his jeans, bit-by-bit affected by the enticing omega scent.

Scott sighs. Who the hell sleeps in jeans? His stepbrother, that’s who. He makes eye contact with Jackson and motions his eyes down to Liam. "Now open up his fly, Jax," Scott urged. With only a small pause, Jackson complies, slowly reaching down and unbuckling Liam’s jeans, then pulling down the zipper. Liam groans a little, bit doesn’t stir, his pants now unfastened. No underwear. Scott rolls his eyes, not surprised at the inexplicable sleepwear choice. “You ready for his dick?” He bends down slightly to pull Liam’s shirt up from his belly, to let the younger boy’s hard cock spring up, lewdly bouncing away from its restraints.

“Well…” Scott whispers to Jackson. “Don’t just look at it… Kiss it.”

Jackson bends down, one hand resting on the side of the bed, other looking directly at his sleeping frat brother’s glistening tip. He looks up at Scott, who just raises an eyebrow and motions back to the cock. Jackson sighs. Smug to the end, even if he really wants it anyway. Jesus that was some good pheromones in the air. He then positions his mouth directly over, then ever so slowly kisses the head, just a peck.

“Oh c’mon. Give it a proper good French kiss Jax,” Scott urges, and Jackson obliges and opens his mouth to cover Liam’s cockshaft.

“Yeah. That’s good.”

Below him, Liam moans out a tiny sound, eyes flickering open. “H-huh…”

"Hi baby bro. Jackson is just giving your cock a nice place to be warm… in his mouth,” he says slyly, then turns to Jackson. “That's it, Jax," he cooed. "Keep going bro."

Jackson tongues Liam’s cock, saliva dripping out slightly, and the younger boy closes his eyes in sleepy confusion, but too lost in the warm slick sensation around his member. He doesn’t even notice when Scott dips his cock directly over his lips. When he opens his mouth in surprise, the hard meaty tip slips past onto his tongue. 

Scott groans at the first time being fellated by his step sibling. “Yeah Liam, so good,” he whispers, with Liam struggling to accommodate the big mushroom head due to shock. He doesn’t wait for the boy to be used to it and pushes his veiny shaft down, dipping his legs so he can get further into the warmth. "Swallow it," Scott ordered. “Just like Jackson is taking your prick.”

Liam moans at the sensation of his dick being sucked and copies Jackson’s effective technique on his older brother’s purple head until he tastes something: pre cum.

Scott keeps lowering himself until his balls rub again his brother’s face. Liam’s hands spring up to clutch both sides of the alpha’s hips as the hard length is pushed in and out of his mouth, balls flopping on him.

“Alright Jax, enough. Come up here.” Scott orders, and Jackson releases the cock in his mouth with a pop. 

Liam struggles with the sensation choking slightly, so Scott pulls his meat out and moves away. “Jax’s cock is easier to swallow, don’t worry baby bro,” he says as he pulls Jackson the rest of the way nearer and holds the blonde boy’s hard cock in his hand, getting a groan.

“Fuck Scott,” Jackson pleads as his alpha points the penis towards his younger brother’s mouth.

“You okay Liam?” Scott asks the dazed boy still on the bed, who is faced with a hard cock just above his mouth. When he gets a nod, he smiles. “’Kay. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue bro. Time to lick it like you were licking mine. C’mon.”

At first reluctantly, but eventually with determination in his eyes, Liam slowly sticks his tongue out and laps at Jackson’s smooth rod, getting a deep groan from the boy in response.

Jackson is so turned on that he begins to stroke the boy’s face, positioning the mouth nearer so it can get more of his length. He lets his cock slide in and out of the warm mouth a few times before pulling out and positioning his balls over them. “Fuck yeah, don’t stop. Lick them,” he bosses the junior brother. When satisfied that his balls were nice and worked over, he pushes his cock back into Liam’s mouth. “Bob on my knob bitch. Take it... I wanna come inside your mouth.”

“Mmmroofm,” Liam tries, opening wider as Jackson pushes more of the hard shaft in and out, slurping around the stick like it’s his favourite candy.

“Yeah you love that baby bro don’t you,” Scott says in encouragement, now kneeling on the lower end, pushing Liam’s legs further up the bed. “That’s it. Suck on Jax’s cock. You love the taste of that prick don’t you. Harder Jax. Give it to him. Look at him. He’s a fucking cock whore.”

Jackson and Liam just moan in ecstasy and Scott knows it’s time. He moves Liam into a better position, careful not to break up the scene. Pushing Liam’s legs apart and the boy’s knees up and towards his chest. Liam tries to look down at what is happening but Jackson stuffs his face again.

“Oh no. Get back to work, bitch. Your fucking mouth is just like an omega slut’s. There you go.”

Lower down the bed, Scott is poised over his brother, his hard muscles and pecs glistening and ready for what comes next. When Liam is pliant and relaxed again from getting face-fucked, Scott pulls Liam’s legs up and positions his cockhead up against younger boy’s pucker. “It’s time baby bro,” he says finally and starts pushing in, the what’s left on his brother’s saliva on his cock acting as lube as his hard rod breaches the entrance of Liam’s asshole.

“Oh fuck yes. Yes, yes, yes! In we go. Fucking Yessssss,” he screams as his cock slowly enters his brother’s previously virgin body.

Liam struggles, so Jackson gets up on the bed and sits his cock deep in the younger boy’s mouth, buried to the hilt as Liam deepthroats him, blonde pubes pressing on his nostrils. It would be impressive, except that omega pheromones are clearly at work here, making the young beta unusually pliant and receptive. Jackson sighs as he gets comfortable and after he does, he looks up and sees Scott pushing the last of his inches into Liam’s tight hole.

“Yeeeeah,” Scott moans as he bottoms out, buried to his root. “Such a tight hole. Tighter than yours, Jax. Oh my god. This is what I’ve been missing. All those nights at home I could have been fucking this! I was bored out of my fucking mine, and I could have been fucking my stepbrother?” He rambles as he savours the tight grip of his brother’s hole around his shaft.

“Mmmmffgh oomfmfmmh,” Liam moans and begins to try to bob up to get closer to Jackson’s cock.

“Hush,” Jackson soothes the boy’s face, even has he takes that as a cue to pick up speed, pounding and an out.

Scott, having taken all the time he needed to revel in breaking in his brother’s tight ass, starts moving out slowly all the way, the back in to the base, again and again. He begins thrusting, throwing his head back and he too picks up speed, sweat dripping down his muscular body, not wanting it to end, but quickly nearing climax.

Finally, after minutes of pounding in and out of their young frat brother’s plaint smooth body from both sides, the older boys begin to feel the tug inside their groins.

“I’m gonna cum… Fuuuuuck!” Scott shouts outs as he gives Liam’s ass one final thrust of his hard length, then he’s blowing his load, pulse after pulse of hot cream filling the warm shaft until it is sloppy and creamy.

Moment later, Jackson tenses. “Aaa-“ a silent scream never leaving his mouth as his face scrunches. He barely manages to pull when he blows his load all over Liam’s face and chin. “Fu—uc-k-k-k yye-s-s,” he shudders as the hot white liquid gets into the younger boy’s hair and slides down his cheeks. “Aaaahhhhh fuck,” he utters in surprise when he sees Scott lean over and take his cock into his mouth, licking around it has he kisses Liam, who is also licking the last of his cum from his dick, then letting the head slip in and out of his mouth while Scott is still buried deep inside his brother’s firm body. Never in the many days of Stiles’ heat did Scott deign to suck his dick, even though they’ve had sex many times, mostly Scott fucking him senseless, sometime he sucked Scott off. But never this – his alpha licking his cum around his wet shaft, both brothers, debauched, loving his cock and kissing each other.

Fuck. He could cum again just watching them lick him clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have maybe 1 more chapter of this, probably to tie up the AU with Sterek, and some more group smut.

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think?


End file.
